


Memories

by Flitterbug1997



Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, Democracy, F/M, Forgotten Past Lives, Future Hyrule, Reincarnation, Romance, Split Timeline: Twilight Princess, Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitterbug1997/pseuds/Flitterbug1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years after the war with the Twili, things have changed within Hyrule. No longer a monarchy, the princess is no longer a princess. We find that Zelda is now simply an Ordonian farm girl, with no understanding of who she once was, and still is. But when the light spirit of Faron Province brings here and Link together, will they be able to meet his request and fulfill this destiny they don't truly understand? And will they be able to come to terms with the otherworldly pull they feel towards each other? As the goddesses try to point them along the way, they can only hope that both Link and Zelda will be able to defeat evil one last time amidst their tangle of memories and forgotten love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my new story, "Memories." I have a couple chapters already typed up, but I figured a prologue would  
> be necessary to clear a bit of confusion up before reading the first chapter. 
> 
> So, obviously, this follows the split timeline theory. It takes place after TP, and you'll get the gist of that within the prologue. 
> 
> Anyway, I best stop my babbling. Enjoy!
> 
> (PS. The rating "Mature" of this story is subject to change as I see fit, depending on some of the events I have planned for following chapters. You have been warned.)

# Prologue

Long ago, there was nothing. Three deities wanting a new landscape, created nothing into _something_.

 _Din_ , the goddess of power. _Nayru_ , the goddess of wisdom. _Farore_ , the goddess of courage.

Din, with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth.

Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of the law to the world.

Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed to the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of the world’s providence. And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. 

Those triangles became known as the _Triforce_. Evil sought out this great power of the goddesses. The land, which a deity named _Hylia_ was assigned to protect, was attacked by a dark sorcerer. As Hylia’s last attempt to protect her people, she broke off a piece of the land, sending it to the skies with the rest of her people and the Triforce. Afterwards, Hylia locked the evil sorcerer away, setting a plan into motion that would bring him to his end in the future. 

A hero would be born, guided by herself in the form of a maiden, and they would work to defeat him. A spirit would also help the hero, and live inside a sacred sword meant to banish evil. 

Hundreds of years later, Hylia’s plan managed to succeed.

The hero and maiden brought life once more back to the land, naming it Hyrule after their goddess. It became a great monarchy, and the maiden’s descendants sat on the throne as ruler and protector of the land. 

Yet, the sorcerer’s hatred for the gods, desire for power, and vengeance against the hero was enough to bring him back into the world as a reincarnation of his past self. 

The three goddesses saw this, and knew what had to be done. 

The hero was born again, with no memories of his past. The maiden’s soul found herself as one of her descendants, also bared of her past. Together they once more fought against evil. 

In the process, the goddesses were forced to put the hero into a deep sleep, as he was not old enough to wield the sacred sword only the “Hero of Time” could hold. 

Once the fight was over, the maiden, now known as the “Princess of Destiny”, felt obligated to send the hero back. She wished for him to regain his lost time.  
And so this caused a great shift in time. The Hero of Time, torn and never to be the same, journeyed away from his land in search of a friend he’d lost. The legends as to what happened of the hero after that were long lost in time. 

Assumed to have simply disappeared, this is what was told to his reincarnation hundreds of years later, when he needed to step up once more as hero and protect Hyrule. 

Simply a farm boy from a small village known as Ordon, he was forced into this destiny once darkness invaded the land. Taking the form of a dark beast, he fought against the Twilight, only to find he was actually fighting the same evil all the past heroes had fought in the legends. 

Again with help from the Princess of Destiny, and a few others, he overcame the darkness and saved Hyrule. 

Ganondorf, the evil sorcerer, was thought to have finally been extinguished never to return and torment their land ever again. 

Peace for the next few hundred years reigned instead, yet it could never last. 

Hyrule thought it time to change who ruled their land, and overthrew the monarchy. A democracy replaced the original maiden’s lineage, and Hyrule rapidly changed ever since. It grew larger, and brought other problems. No longer was it simply peaceful all around. There was always fighting somewhere across the land. 

It took hundreds of years to get to be where it is today, yet it hasn’t shown any difference in the last hundred years. Besides fluctuating populations of monsters, and a recently small increase in them, everything has seemed to level out.

But the three goddesses, who’d kept quiet for so long now, felt the stirrings. He was back. And so were his memories of the past. 

But the Princess of Destiny was no longer a princess, and knew nothing of her lineage. The hero was not a hero. 

They were naïve, while the ancient evil was to be stronger tenfold with his past remembered. 

Despite the goddesses having been against letting the hero and maiden regain their own past, they realized that without it, Hyrule would never be victorious. 

And so their next plan was set into motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this short opening to "Memories." 
> 
> Of course, new relationships, characters, and tags will be added along as I go. Perhaps some will even be removed. I'm still figuring out certain details, so we will just wait and see as the story progresses. 
> 
> Anyhoo, I sincerely hope you stick around to read more. :)


End file.
